The Destruction of Robyn's Treasures (version 1)
"Okay, Bagheera. Why did you, Tom, and Jerry bring us back here?" asked Robyn Starling as the trio led her and her friends Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, Mary Test, Babs Bunny, and Melody back to the cave. "Wait and see." Tom said giggling. The group entered the cave. Young Bagheera, Tom, and Jerry stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Jerry began to ask. "It is! Artie's statue," Robyn said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Arthur/Wart that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Bagheera, Tom, Jerry!" Robyn said hugging the trio "You're the best!" Robyn let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Robyn decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Artie. Mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Robyn's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Robyn looked shocked as King Adam came into the cave, an upset look on his face. "Daddy!" Robyn gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Adam was Pumbaa, the warthog looking down in guilt. "Robyn, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Adam said coming closer. He looked around at Robyn's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I want them to be obeyed." "But daddy..." Adam interrupted harshly. "Did you rescued a squire from drowning or didn't you?" "I had to!" argued Robyn. "Robyn Starling, you and I know that contact between poverty and wealth is forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Robyn whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Adam who turned around. "You're more of a monster than my Aunt Figg! You don't even know Artie!" cried Robyn. "I don't have to!" Adam yelled turning towards Robyn once more. "All peasants are the same. Spineless, savage, incapable of any feeling-" "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" Robyn yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Adam looked shocked at Robyn's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Robyn's declaration as well. Adam was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a peasant and a citizen of Camelot! You're a rich girl! Just think of what happened to your mother, your sister, her boyfriend, and her twin brothers, Mulan, Viper, Crane, Pixie, and Dixie." Adam: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Robyn protested. For once, just listen! That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Robyn screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Robyn bitterly. "Don't you understand, Robyn? He's a peasant, you're a rich girl!" "I don't care!" Robyn spatted, defiantly. That was the last straw for Adam. He had enough of Robyn's disobedience and defiance and his temper had finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Robyn! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Tom couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Artie, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted windbag!" Pumbaa gasped. "What did you say?" Adam demanded. The rest of Robyn's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you big dummy!" Gosalyn snapped. "You're ten times worse than my rival, Rhubella Rat!" Babs screamed. "You're not a very nice person!" Young Bagheera added. "You have no heart at all!" Jerry yelled. "You big dumb meanie!" Melody shouted also. "How could be so cruel and heartless?" Mary insulted Adam. Pumbaa was nervous and Adam became furious. "THAT'S IT!" Adam shouted, silencing Mary and her friends. "This has gone far enough! You, Robyn, Bagheera, Tom, Jerry, and your friends are banished from Andalasia for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Mary, Melody, Babs, and Gosalyn gasped in shock. "No, we didn't do it!" Jerry pleaded. "We're too innocent to die!" Tom screamed. "But, Daddy," Robyn said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mommy would want! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to the Pumbaa and said, "And that goes for you, Pumbaa." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Pumbaa wailed as he began to cry hysterically. "And Pumbaa, if you're not gone by sunset, I will turn you into a roast pig!" Adam shouted. Pumbaa screamed and hid behind Robyn, Gosalyn, Melody, Babs, Mary, Bagheera, Tom, and Jerry. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Robyn protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Gosalyn screamed. Adam: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! "So help me, Robyn, I will get through to you! And if I have to do this to do so, then so be it!" Everyone else watching hid and for good reason. Adam powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Robyn looked shocked. "Daddy, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Robyn cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Arthur/Wart. As Robyn looked on in horror, Adam fired a blast and destroyed it. Robyn gasped in horror that Arthur/Wart's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down with her arms covering her eyes. Robyn cried and cried and cried. Category:Fan Fiction